The present invention relates to techniques adapted advantageously to a memory device in which data is to be stored along with error correcting codes. More particularly, the invention relates to techniques utilized effectively in a nonvolatile semiconductor memory such as a flash memory and to an IC card incorporating that memory.
There exists a nonvolatile semiconductor memory called a flash memory capable of having its stored data erased electrically in units of predetermined blocks. In the form of memory cells, the flash memory employs nonvolatile storage elements each made of a MOSFET of a two-layer gate structure having a control gate and a floating gate. One transistor constitutes one memory cell.
In such a flash memory, as shown in FIG. 8A, a threshold voltage of a nonvolatile memory cell is driven High (e.g., to logical xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d) by applying a high voltage (e.g., 16V) via a word line to a control gate CC of the cell, by applying ground potential (0V) via a bit line to a drain D of the cell (source S is left open), and by injecting a negative charge to a floating gate FG of the cell. The threshold voltage of the cell is brought Low (e.g., to logical xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d), as shown in FIG. 8B, by applying a negative voltage (xe2x88x9216V) via the word line to the control gate CG, by applying ground potential to the drain D and source S, and by electrically discharging the floating gate FG. In the manner outlined above, one bit of data is stored in one memory cell.
Memory cells having different threshold voltages set therein allow different drain currents to flow therethrough depending on the voltages applied to the control gates. When data are to be read out, the difference between drain currents is taken advantage of. That is, an intermediate voltage between the two threshold voltages is applied to the control gate of a given cell so as to detect its drain current quantity allowing the stored data to be judged as xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c0.xe2x80x9d
In the flash memory, write and read operations are carried out illustratively in units of sectors That is, a write or a read operation is performed simultaneously on a row of memory cells sharing a word line. An erase operation is executed simultaneously on a block, i e., on a plurality of sectors sharing a well region. In describing embodiments of this invention below, these specifics are assumed but not specifically referred to.
Generally, the flash memory may submit received data to an error correction coding process based on the Hamming code, Reed-Solomon code or the like so as to store the data together with redundant codes At the time of data read operations, the flash memory is often arranged to output automatically corrected data using error correcting codes.
In a conventional flash memory having an error correcting function, as shown in FIG. 7, desired data are typically read from a memory array into a data register or the like and transferred successively from there to an error correcting circuit whereby syndromes are formed indicating whether any error has occurred. The read-out data in the data register are again transferred successively to the error correcting circuit for error correction before being sent to the outside.
In the above process, it takes a total time period of xe2x80x9ctACC+tSYN+tOUTxe2x80x9d for an external device such as a microprocessor that accessed the memory to acquire all target data therefrom. In the above expression, xe2x80x9ctACCxe2x80x9d denotes the period from the time a read request is issued to the memory until the data in the memory cells at the specified address are latched into the data register; xe2x80x9ctSYNxe2x80x9d represents the time it takes to form syndromes; and xe2x80x9ctOUTxe2x80x9d stands for the time required to output all data from the data register while the data are being corrected.
In more specific example, the time xe2x80x9ctSYNxe2x80x9d is about 102 xcexcs for a memory whose sectors are constituted by 2 kilobytes each and whose one-byte transfer cycle is 50 ns. Even if no error exists in the read-out data, the time xe2x80x9ctSYNxe2x80x9d is always included as an overhead. Moreover, the probability of any read-out data actually containing an error is considerably low. As a result, the read time is often prolonged unnecessarily.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide techniques allowing a nonvolatile memory device with an error correcting function to shorten the time required to read data therefrom.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a nonvolatile memory device capable of indicating externally the presence or absence of error in the output data as well as the status of data error correction.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the following description and appended drawings.
In a broad outline, the present invention envisages providing a nonvolatile memory device (a nonvolatile semiconductor memory or a memory system comprising that memory) for outputting read-out data (uncorrected) while simultaneously generating syndromes. After the syndrome formation, the inventive memory device outputs an error status signal (ERR) indicating whether any error has occurred and may again output read-out data (corrected) depending on the presence or absence of a request (SC) from the outside.
In carrying out the invention more specifically and according to one aspect thereof, there is provided a memory device comprising: a memory array made of a plurality of nonvolatile memory cells arranged in matrix fashion, each of the nonvolatile memory cells being furnished with a control gate and a floating gate and having a threshold voltage corresponding to data held therein; and an error correcting circuit which receives data read from a plurality of memory cells in the memory array and which corrects any error included in the read-out data: wherein the read-out data are sent in a predetermined block from the memory array to the error correcting circuit while being externally output simultaneously; wherein the error correcting circuit externally outputs, either upon completion of the data output or immediately thereafter, an error status signal indicating whether any error is included in the read-out data; and wherein upon detection of any error in the read-out data of the predetermined block from the memory array, the error correcting circuit corrects the error.
With the above structure, the read-out data are output during syndrome formation by the error detection circuit. If the error status signal indicates the absence of any error, the obtained data are thus immediately processed as effective read-out data. This structure drastically reduces the time required to read data from the memory device.
In one preferred structure according to the invention, the memory device may further comprise a data holding element for holding data read in a predetermined block from a plurality of memory cells in the memory array, wherein, if any error is found included in the read-out data, the data holding element causes the read-out data held therein to be corrected by the error correcting circuit before having the corrected data output externally. In case of an error, this preferred structure causes the same data to be fed immediately from data registers to the error correcting circuit for error correction without accessing the memory array anew.
In another preferred structure according to the invention, the memory device may further comprise an element for outputting correction status information if any error in the read-out data has been corrected by the error correcting circuit. The structure allows a user to know that the obtained data are corrected data.
In a further preferred structure according to the invention, the correction status information may include information indicating whether the error in the read-out data has been corrected properly. This feature allows the user to know whether the detected error has been corrected adequately.
In an even further preferred structure according to the invention, the data read uncorrected from the memory array and the corrected data furnished by the error correcting circuit may be output in synchronism with an externally supplied clock signal. This structure terminates output of the read-out data when the clock signal is stopped, and permits immediate output of the corrected data when the supply of the clock signal is continued or resumed. Because the structure adopts a simplified control scheme, loads on a connected external device or on a controller in a chip comprising the memory device are alleviated.
In a still further preferred structure according to the invention, the memory array and the error correcting circuit may be formed on a single semiconductor chip, and the uncorrected and the corrected read-out data may be output from a terminal also acting as a terminal through which to input a signal denoting a data read request from the outside. This structure helps reduce the number of external terminals and thereby contributes to decreasing the overall chip size.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a memory card comprising a memory device including a memory array, a control circuit for issuing read requests to the memory device, and an error correcting circuit. Data read in a predetermined block from the memory array are sent to the error correcting circuit while being output to the outside. At the end of the output, there is externally output an error status signal indicating whether any error is included in the data read out by the error correcting circuit. This structure constitutes a memory card allowing desired data to be read out in a short time.